Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong is a recurring character in the Super Mario series, and main protagonist of the eponymous series of games. Background Born as the third in a line of namesakes, the current Donkey Kong we know today was destined for greatness, to one day rule what is known as Donkey Kong Island as it's king. Though he may not seem like the most qualified ruler, Donkey Kong isn't afraid to take on anyone who threatens his home with nothing but sheer brute strength at his side. Stats Attack Potency: Town Level (Defeated Giant K. Rool who could summon meteors capable of outputting that much power) , possibly Country Level (Punched the moon out of orbit) | Universe Level+ '(Is one of the seven Star Children stated to hold "an extraordinary amount of power". Comparable if not superior to the likes of Mario and Yoshi, the former of which he has fought against. Capable of fending off Bowser, who fought against Paper Mario alongside his own paper counterpart, both of which survived a void from the Chaos Heart that destroyed the Sammers Kingdom. Likely superior to Rabbid Kong, who took on Mario and friends in Kingdom Battle. More info on the tiering of the Mario-verse here.) 'Speed: High Hypersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic (Dodged asteroids that were summoned by King K. Rool) | Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Can keep up with the rest of the main Mario cast, including Mario himself, Yoshi, Bowser, Peach, and Luigi.) Durability: Town Level Capable of enduring the meteors that Giant K. Rool could summon) , possibly Country Level (He was able to endure the force of his own punch that launched the moon out of orbit) | Universe Level+ (Comparable to and can take attacks from the main Mario cast, including the aforementioned characters) Hax: Resistance to mind manipulation, Invincibility via Strong Kong Intelligence: At most Average (Is commonly portrayed as not very bright, with his name actually translating to "Stupid Ape". It's theorized that, when the Tiki Tak Tribe invaded his home, he was unaffected by their hypnosis simply because he was too stupid for it to affect him.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Strong Kong: '''Donkey Kong becomes invincible to most common threats as long as he keeps a steady supply of Crystal Coconuts. Techniques *'Giant Punch:' Donkey Kong reels back his fist to charge a punch, which he can then store for later. When he needs to, he can then unleash a powerful punch that can send even the mightiest of foes flying. *'Headbutt: Donkey Kong slams his head onto the enemy, burying them in the ground and allowing DK an opportunity to hit them with his powerful attacks. *'Spinning Kong: '''Donkey Kong spins his arms like a helicopter allowing him to gain a lot of horizontal ground, but not much vertical height. *'Hand Slap: 'Donkey Kong slaps the ground, unearthing hidden treasure and shaking up enemies near him. *'Gorilla Grab: Donkey Kong's special technique in Donkey Kong 64, allowing him to... pull levers... Yeah... Equipment *'Coconut Shooter:' A sawed-off shotgun fashioned out of a hollowed out tree that shoots concussive homing coconuts. *'Bongos:' Donkey Kong can be commonly seen alongside a pair of bongos, which he has learned to weaponize to an extent. By playing on them, he can emit destructive forces of sound through either his Konga Beat or Bongo Blast. *'Orange Grenades: '''Grenades shaped like oranges that explode after some time. *'Jet-Powered Barrels:' A pair of barrels Donkey Kong can strap to his waist to grant him the ability to fly at high speeds. *'Bwananarang:' A giant banana fashioned into a boomerang that is Donkey Kong's primary weapon in ''Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle. Key Donkey Kong Country | Super Mario The Donkey Kong series mostly operates on its own canon but the Super Mario series and Donkey Kong series exist in the same canon which has lead DK to meet up with Mario and his friends on the passing occasion. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Punched the moon out of orbit to defeat Tiki Tong. *Hoists a pirate ship out of the water while standing on it. *Sends K. Rool flying out of his airship. *Effortlessly throws around the Cactus King, who is twice his size. Speed/Reactions *Can throw punches fast enough to ignite fire with them. *Can race through outer space, through wormholes, and around the sun with jet barrels. Durability/Endurance *Survived an explosion that launched him into orbit. Skill/Intelligence Weaknesses *At most average intelligence. *Generally lazy. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Super Mario Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Animals Category:Firearm Users Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Town Level Category:Country Level Category:High Hypersonic+ Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Universe+ Level Category:Boomerang Users